tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hector the Horrid!
'Hector the Horrid '''is the fifth episode of the eleventh season. Plot Bill and Ben bring a new coal hopper, Hector, to the coal yards, and warn Thomas that he is very aggressive. Hector proves that point when Thomas tries to shunt him, to which he replies by roaring "KEEP AWAY!" Later when Rosie came to help, he scared her away. Thomas decides to teach Hector a lesson by bumping him very hard; unfortunately, he bumps Hector so hard that he derails. Hector then reveals he was aggressive so he would not have to carry coal, as he was scared. When he helps Hector back on the rails, Thomas shows him it is no hardship, and now Hector is the best-behaved coal truck in the yard. Characters * Thomas * James * Bill and Ben * Rosie * Hector * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (''does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) Locations * Shunting Yards * The Coaling Plant Trivia * This episode marks Bill's last speaking role until the seventeenth season episode, Percy's Lucky Day. * The US narration of this episode has yet to be released on Home Media. * A few differences were made in the DVD compared to the PBS and Nick Jr. TV airings. ** An alternate angle of Thomas backing up to the trucks is shown. ** In the TV version, Ben's eyes are facing up at Hector and in the DVD version, his eyes are facing to the right. ** When Hector crashes into the buffers, but they fly off to his left before he rolls over in the TV version & in the DVD version, the buffers slide over to his right, and his rear-bogie wheels lift up slightly before he rolls over. ** Hector is laying lower to the ground in one of the scenes in the DVD version. ** Hector is dirtier and his buffers aren't dirty in the DVD version. ** When Edward and James arrived at the coaling plant, the beginning was extended, the crane was moved and James and Edward have different face masks in the DVD version. ** An alternate angle of when James and Edward were surprised to see Hector wee used. Also, Hector was moved a little, their's more coal on the tracks & James moves ahead of Edward in the DVD version. * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the eleventh season. * When Thomas is being filled up with coal, he is in his larger scale model. Goofs * After Thomas bumps Hector off the rails, Hector's eyes are wonky. * It is said that Thomas and Hector shunt together, but Hector cannot move himself or other trucks. * In the first scene when Hector is buffing Bill and Ben, he has his happy face. * When Rosie runs out of the coaling plant, Thomas' lamp is crooked. * In a close up of Hector when he is being pulled by Bill and Ben, he is already loaded with coal. This is likely to disguise the eye mechanism inside Hector. * In the UK version, when Thomas puffs up to Hector after knocking him over, the puffing sound can be heard after he stops. * When Thomas is demonstrating being filled up with coal, his whistle is wonky. Merchandise * Books - Dirty Whiff (China only) * My Thomas Story Library - Hector (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:HectorTheHorridTitleCard.png|UK DVD Title card File:HectorTheHorridUSTitlecard.png|TV Title Card File:HectortheHorridJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:HectorTheHorrid1.png File:HectorTheHorrid2.png File:HectortheHorrid!22.png File:HectorTheHorrid3.png File:HectorTheHorrid4.png File:HectorTheHorrid5.png File:HectorTheHorrid6.png File:HectorTheHorrid7.png File:HectorTheHorrid8.png File:HectorTheHorrid9.png File:HectorTheHorrid10.png File:HectorTheHorrid11.png File:HectorTheHorrid12.png File:HectorTheHorrid13.png File:HectorTheHorrid14.png File:HectorTheHorrid15.png File:HectorTheHorrid16.png File:HectorTheHorrid17.png File:HectorTheHorrid18.png File:HectorTheHorrid19.png File:HectorTheHorrid20.png File:HectorTheHorrid21.png File:HectorTheHorrid22.png File:HectorTheHorrid23.png File:HectorTheHorrid24.png File:HectorTheHorrid25.png File:HectorTheHorrid26.png File:HectorTheHorrid27.png File:HectorTheHorrid28.png File:HectorTheHorrid29.png File:HectorTheHorrid30.png File:HectorTheHorrid31.png File:HectorTheHorrid32.png File:HectorTheHorrid33.png File:HectorTheHorrid34.png File:HectorTheHorrid35.png File:HectorTheHorrid36.png File:HectorTheHorrid37.png File:HectorTheHorrid38.png File:HectorTheHorrid39.png File:HectorTheHorrid40.png|Thomas and Rosie File:HectorTheHorrid41.png File:HectorTheHorrid42.png File:HectorTheHorrid43.png File:HectorTheHorrid44.png File:HectorTheHorrid45.png File:HectorTheHorrid46.png File:HectorTheHorrid47.png File:HectorTheHorrid48.png File:HectorTheHorrid50.png File:HectorTheHorrid51.png File:HectorTheHorrid52.png File:HectorTheHorrid53.png File:HectorTheHorrid54.png File:HectorTheHorrid55.png File:HectorTheHorrid56.png File:HectorTheHorrid57.png File:HectorTheHorrid58.png File:HectorTheHorrid59.png File:HectorTheHorrid60.png File:HectorTheHorrid61.png File:HectorTheHorrid62.png File:HectorTheHorrid63.png File:HectorTheHorrid64.png File:HectorTheHorrid65.png File:HectorTheHorrid66.png File:HectorTheHorrid67.png File:HectorTheHorrid68.png File:HectorTheHorrid69.png File:HectorTheHorrid70.png File:HectorTheHorrid71.png File:HectorTheHorrid72.png File:HectorTheHorrid73.png File:HectorTheHorrid74.png File:HectorTheHorrid75.png File:HectorTheHorrid76.png File:HectorTheHorrid77.png File:HectorTheHorrid78.png File:HectorTheHorrid79.png File:HectorTheHorrid80.png File:HectorTheHorrid81.png File:HectorTheHorrid82.png File:HectorTheHorrid83.png File:HectorTheHorrid84.png File:HectorTheHorrid85.png File:HectorTheHorrid86.png File:HectorTheHorrid87.png File:HectorTheHorrid88.png File:HectorTheHorrid89.png File:HectorTheHorrid90.png File:HectortheHorrid!Alternateangle1.png|Alternate Angle File:HectortheHorrid!Alternateangle2.png|Alternate Angle HectortheHorrid!91.png HectortheHorrid!92.png HectortheHorrid!93.png HectortheHorrid!94.png HectortheHorrid!95.png File:HectortheHorrid!96.png|Alternate angle File:HectortheHorrid.jpg File:HectortheHorrid3.PNG File:HectortheHorrid4.PNG File:HectortheHorrid5.PNG File:HectortheHorrid6.PNG File:HectortheHorrid8.PNG File:HectortheHorrid7.PNG File:HectortheHorrid9.PNG File:HectortheHorrid10.PNG File:HectortheHorrid11.PNG File:HectortheHorrid12.PNG File:HectortheHorrid13.PNG File:HectortheHorrid14.PNG|Hector's eyes are wonky File:HectortheHorrid15.PNG File:HectortheHorrid16.PNG File:HectortheHorrid17.PNG File:HectortheHorrid18.PNG File:HectortheHorrid!21.png File:Thomas&Rosie.jpg|Edited image for The Complete Tenth Series even though this is an eleventh series episode. File:HectorStoryLibrarybook.jpg|2008 Book File:Hector2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:DirtyWhiff.png|Chinese book Episode File:Hector the Horrid! - British Narration|UK Narration File:Hector The Horrid! - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes